The Resisty
The Resisty is an organization created to overthrow the Irken Empire. They consist of various alien species, presumably those whose planets have been conquered by the Irkens, most likely during Operation Impending Doom II (given the presence of Lard Nar, whose home world was supposedly conquered by Invader Larb). Their first and only major appearance was in "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars". Their name, derived from the word "resistance", was originally chosen by Spleenk at the last minute. However, the Resisty quickly realized that it was a ridiculous name, after they had hastily identified themselves as such to the Almighty Tallest. Actions The Resisty made their first move by attacking the Massive, piercing a hole into the Massive's snack-filled hull so the Almighty Tallest would have no snacks, weakening them as well as giving the Resisty something to feed the growing resistance. At first, however, they botched the plan due to cowering at the threat of being blasted by the Massive’s laser cannon after a hasty and humiliating attempt to intimidate the Tallest (who mocked their name). Right as the Irkens were about to fire at the Resisty’s ship, Zim took remote control of the Massive, causing the laser blast to entirely miss the Vort ship, and began trying to fly it to Earth, giving the Resisty a major advantage. They pursued the Massive and almost succeeded in destroying it while its defenses were down, until Tallest Red discovered the problem with the Massive’s hacked power core. He promptly had it beamed into the Resisty’s ship, forcing them to evacuate. However, Captain Lard Nar vowed he and the Resisty would return to seek vengeance. Ship In their first and only appearance, (in "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars"), the Resisty attacked the Tallest's vessel with a Vortian ship, which was armed with four laser blasters on the tips of its wings, as well as one larger laser cannon resembling a hovering sphere at the back of the ship. Despite the Resisty's laser fire-power enabled it to the power to carve lettering into the Massive's hull ("RESISTY ROCKS!"), and create small dents, and numerous tears to the insides of the Irken vessel. However, there was not enough time for the Resisty to attempt to pierce the Massive's side snack pods before the Tallest retaliated by transporting their hacked power core into the Resisty ship. When the Resisty crew members had to abandon ship after the faulty power core of the Massive is transferred into their ship, they left via the ship's escape pods. The Vortian ship has "shrinky self-destruct" technology, which was put to use when it was caught in a pull towards Earth. Instead of allowing potential enemies to gain Vortian technology, Lard Nar wisely opted for allowing the ship to shrink until it disappeared. The Resisty logo can be seen in various places: Lard Nar's control panel, on the Shrinky Self-Destruct screen, on the back of the Vortian ship, and on the front of the escape pods. It resembles an alien similar to the kid from "The Frycook What Came from All That Space" giving a thumbs up. The logo is sometimes accompanied by the slogan "RESIST OR DON'T". Members Lard Nar Lard Nar '''is a highly intelligent and ambitious yet very nervous Vortian scientist from the conquered planet of Vort. He is the captain of the Resisty. He commands the ship from a chair attached to the wall by a mechanical arm, allowing him to swivel around. Formerly, Lard Nar worked for the Irkens in a military research station on Vort (as seen in official artwork and in the transcript of the cancelled episode "The Trial"). He was part of the design team for the Massive, along with the Vortian who became Prisoner 777. Shloonktapooxis Lard Nar's right-hand cone, '''Shloonktapooxis, mans the laser cannon and makes comic-relief comments. He acts as second in command, and is shown to be a high-ranking member of the Resisty, and close to Captain Lard Nar at all times. He thought the "Pirate Monkeys" would be an "awesome name" for the resistance. He is in charge of firing the lasers when the Massive first lost control. He also has the ability to levitate. He does not appear to have any limbs. He (along with Lard Nar and other members of the Resisty) makes a cameo in the restaurant Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster in the episode "The Frycook What Came from All That Space", along with Lard Nar. His species name is unknown. Spleenk Spleenk is a Resisty member of an unknown species, although his planet is likely to be conquered, as he has a strong hatred for the Irken Empire, as do the rest of the Resisty. Spleenk is full of bad ideas which Lard Nar tends to hastily listen to at times. He suggested attacking the Massive, which almost got them struck by the Massive’s laser cannons, as they were unprepared; he also suggested the rather childish name "The Resisty" for the resistance, which Lard Nar used in haste. Spleenk appears to have four arms without thumbs. Ixane This alien named Ixane wears a cloak that obscures what it looks like with only its eyes visible, similar to the Jawas in Star Wars. This alien looks humanoid, although its skin color is unknown, as it is always in its cloak which may or may not be a common trait for Ixane’s unknown species. Names Unknown This member of the Resisty is a little green blob who frequently vomits all over itself. This alien looks similar to the mascot of the restaurant Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster from "The Frycook What Came from All That Space", and thus is possibly from the same species. ---- This member of the Resisty has three heads. He set the small green blob creature upright after it fell over. He apparently worked with Lard Nar and Zim in a Vortian science research lab (according to the official character sketches from the cancelled episode "The Trial"). He also appeared in the angered crowd at the register in "The Frycook What Came From All That Space". ---- This member of the Resisty is a bug-like alien with fly like eyes, four legs and no arms and a horn like beard. Its appearance resembles a more insectoid version of the Irkens. ---- Another member of the Resisty has eyes similar to the Irkens and Abductors, appears to lack a mouth, has a long neck, a large, deformed head, exaggerated shoulders pads and pale skin. ---- This alien has its brain floating where its head would be. Its brains have many stimulant inputs, implying the body is robotic. It is one of the first Resisty members that the camera pans in on, manning the controls on board. This alien seems to have evolved to the point where it no longer needs a body, which makes the fact that it needs a robotic body quite strange. ---- This alien race is very robotic in appearance. There are at least two of them on the ship. They also hover. They are usually seen with the spider-like people. ---- There are a good deal of these spider aliens on the Resisty ship. Spleenk pushes through the crowd of them whenever he has something to say. This would've been a generic running gag had the show continued. They appear to be totally expressionless. ---- A few big-headed cloaked aliens sit at consoles. One of them activates the shrinky self-destruct. They seem to have hoods. They have points on the end of their heads, making them look similar to Dib. Facts of Doom *It is unknown what planet, if any, the Resisty take residence on to plan out any other strikes against the Irken Empire. * They were seen in the background on Foodcourtia, making a cameo appearance in "The Frycook What Came from All That Space". References *The Resisty on the Scary Monkey Show Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Vortian Category:Unknown Races Category:Characters Category:Resisty Members Category:Organization Category:Aliens